Peoni (A Spaceific Universe)
Peoni is one of the main characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Peoni Gender : None (Fairy Standards)/Female (Galactic Standards) Age : 159 Species : Fairy Status : Active Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : N/A Notable Relations : N/A Faction(s) : Neutral Homeworld : Losetha Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Support *Difficulty : Medium *Health Total : Average *Movement Speed : Medium *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Magical Wand Peoni uses her magical wand to fire out blasts to an area that damages her enemies. *Weapon Type : Magical Wand *Firing Mode : Single *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : Medium *Maximum Range : Medium *Reload Speed : Medium *Recoil Amount : Small First Ability : Love Healing Peoni can target an ally and then keep targeting them to blow the power of love towards them and restore their health as long as that ally remains within sight and range of her as she uses it. *Ability Type : Healing *Healing Amount : Medium (Overtime) *Usage Time : Infinite (Can Be Cancelled) *Last Time : Infinite (Can Be Cancelled) *Maximum Range : Medium *Total Cooldown : Minor *Ultimate Charge : Medium Second Ability : Ally Resurrection Peoni can cast a spell on the soul of a eliminated ally to bring them back from the dead with full health and brief immunity but remains at risk of being attacked in some form while she is doing it. *Ability Type : Healing *Healing Amount : Extreme *Usage Time : Medium *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Range : Small *Total Cooldown : Long *Ultimate Charge : Medium Third Ability : Flighting Flutter Peoni can quickly flutter her wings to send herself up into the air and take flight so that she may escape from combat or even enter combat quicker with a good control of movement but be able to get hit. *Ability Type : Movement *Movement Bonus : Medium *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium (Can Be Cancelled) *Maximum Range : Medium *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : N/A Ultimate Ability : God Play Peoni casts a ancient godly spell that leaves her unable to use any of her abilities but also be unaffected by anything as she restores the health of all allies that are within range of her until over. *Ability Type : Healing *Healing Amount : Extreme (On Use & Overtime) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Radius : Medium *Charge Time : Long *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Health Regeneration All supports will start automatically healing until full over time after no longer taking damage for a few seconds but they will stop healing as soon as they start being hit again unless if they reach full health. *Ability Type : Passive/Healing *Healing Amount : Medium (Overtime) *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Peoni has a total of 1 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Youthful Explorer (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Peoni In The Middle Of Clapping Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Peoni Nearly Dropping Her Wand Out Of Excitement Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"You want me to help? I'd be honored too!" Story Appearances Trivia *Peoni's creation was inspired by the existence of Io from Paladins. Category:A Spaceific Universe